The present invention relates generally to supports for posts, and more particularly to an anchoring device for supporting a post.
Various devices are known in the art that connect a support post to a surface support structure, such as floor, base, pillar, column, footer, slab, or other general support structure. Some of these prior art anchoring devices, or brackets, have attempted to facilitate the attachment between the support post and the support structure for the construction of a building, such as a dwelling, home, office, barn, and the like. Most of these prior art devices have failed to adequately allow for the installation of those brackets when the support structure comprises a hard material and the post held by those brackets is of a different material. This is especially true for posts that extend upward in a generally vertical direction.
What is needed then, is a new anchoring device or bracket used for supporting a post. This preferred device facilitates the connection between the post and a support surface where the post and the support surface are made of different materials while allowing for easy installation to the support surface and attachment to the post. This needed anchoring device is lacking in the art.